Trapped
by BakaMiko
Summary: A PS2 blew up and 3 friends get trapped in Spira posing as sphere hunters, what will they do? I suck at summaries don't I? Chappie 4 up. I LIIVE!
1. Hold your Chocobos!

Lesca: Hi!!!! I'm Sphere Hunter Lesca! And this is my forced bishonen assistant of the fic: AURON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Auron: ....Someone please send me now.......  
  
Lesca: So me and a two of my friends, one known as Tinalesca(Read her fics durn yooooou!!!), had brainstormed a plot with our AUTHORESS POWA!!!!!!!!!(Note: Get used to my hyperactivity.)  
  
Auron: So what is my purpose?  
  
Lesca: To be my huggable fwend! ^_^  
  
Auron: I hate my anti-life...  
  
Lesca: *ignores* Disclaimer time! I don't own FFX, the dress spheres, the chicken, the chocobo, the balloon, or the squatter monkey, or the Hypello I'm forcing Dona to marry. On with the fic!  
  
~Lesca's Words of Wisdom: The meaning the life is to marry a Hypello and monkeys!~  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^Fear my smiley border of DOOM!^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
"Use the Item Shooter, THE ITEM SHOOTER!!!" "This is my game, I can do what I want!" "Is it my turn yet?" "NO!"  
It all started on a normal day, 3 girls were huddled in front of the TV. Two of them were staring intently at the screen while the third was fiddling with a PS2 controller, playing FFX-2. One had brown eyes and long brown hair with a happy grin on her face and was wearing a jean jacket over a white shirt and some jeans. That was Stephanie, the Rikku-ish person of the group. The one who has been yelling at the person is.....hard to describe, but Lesca will try. She looks Mexican, yet she doesn't look like it. She's wearing a plain blouse and jeans. That is Tina. She has an equal fandom of FFX like the one playing the game, which brings us to Alyssa. Alyssa is a small Asian girl with brown eyes and fair skin. Today she's wearing a black skirt with a black shirt with a black hooded jacket. She likes black, obviously.  
Anyway, Stephanie is whining if it was her turn, Tina is telling Alyssa to change into certain dress spheres, and Alyssa keeps on saying "Hold your chocobos, if not shoopufs!" Time for the trio to fight over the controller! "Mine!", shouts Alyssa. "Mine more!", shouts Tina. "Mine more more!", shouts Stephanie. "MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE!!!!!!!!!!", they all scream.  
They all jerk it back at the same time so hard that they all loose grip and then the controller collides with the PS2, causing a huge bright light to engulf the three. Little do they know what adventures await them.  
  
~Alyssa's POV~  
  
I slowly came to and found out I was no longer in my room. I remember a flash of light swallowing me up, and now I'm here. I also realize I'm not wearing black anymore. I look down. "HOLY SHOOPUF!!! I'm dressed like Yuna from FFX-2!"  
I slowly recover from my shock and take a look from my surrondings. A beach, a blitzball, and people going "Ya?" and "Eh?". I'm in Besaid Island, which is in the middle of Spira and way away from my Earth. Oh. My. God. I hear growling from behind me. Is it what I think it is...? I turn around and see a fiend. A coyote, to be exact. I tighten my grip on the guns I realized I had in my hands. "Alyssa," I say to myself. "What have you gotten yourself into?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End Chapter One  
  
Lesca: Yes, my writing's a little rusty, so bear with me, kay? Review Click one the little blue button thingy! No flames please. | | | | | | V Click the button! 


	2. Run for Besaid!

Lesca: Hihihi!!! Lesca here! AGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIN!!!!!!! ^_^  
  
Auron: Giving chapters on a one day basis......?  
  
Lesca: It's FUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!!!!!!! ^_^  
  
Auron: Why me.......?  
  
Lesca: So an-ee-way, let me introduced two new FORCED BISHONEN ASSISTANTS OF THE FIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!! They are: GIPPAL AND BARALAI!!!!!!!!!! ^_^  
  
Baralai: Um...Hi?  
  
Gippal: Where's the food?  
  
Lesca: *uses authoress powers to make a table of food appear* There you go my sweet little Al Bheddie! ^_^  
  
Gippal: Er...Thanks and all, but would you mind not calling me that?  
  
Lesca: No.  
  
Gippal: I wasn't expecting that...  
  
Lesca: Blah, blah, I can't hear yoooooooooooou~! On with the fic!  
  
Gippal: But----  
  
Lesca: ON WITH THE FIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own NOTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~Lesca's Words of Wisdom #2: Dang stepdad screen Oceans would cause people to become a candy bar almost as ebil as the drugstore clerk whom intends to kill everyone and steal their |_337 souls for the State of the Union. That'd be the meaning of doom.~  
  
O_oo_OO_oo_OO_oo_OO_oo_OO_oo_OO_oo_OO_oo_OO_oo_OO_o  
  
@Alyssa's POV@  
  
Okay, maybe fighting was such a good idea. And I never knew that it could be so painful. I bend over, clutching my side, narrowed down to 1 potion in my pouch. The coyote looked ready to make the finishing blow. I thought I was going to die. Get KO'd. But then something happened.  
"B...", words came to my mind and, as if my body had a mind of it's own, I raised my gun. "Burst Shot!"  
I squeeze the trigger and a strong force shot out of my gun, and into the fiend. It was so powerful I fell back. The coyote howled in pain and collapsed to the ground, defeated, and reduced to a cloud of pyreflies. I couldn't believe it. I have defeated a fiend. Me! I know I'm a good battle tatican in the games and all, but I never would of thought this could happen.  
There wasn't any point in staying at the beach, so I made my way to Besaid Village. It wasn't that hard for me, judging that it is a straight foward path. But, you know, it wasn't what you would really call "not too hard". Alot of fiends blocked my path, and I narrowly get hit when I'm trying to escape from some iron giants. By the time I stepped passed the gates of Besaid, I blacked out.  
  
"The Vegnagun. They say it's dangerous, that it could destroy all of Spira. But it's a chance I have to take. I have to save Lenne."  
Cold, damp, dark, and musty. There is machina everywhere. It's too dark to see where I am, all I can see is a figure. That shape...That voice...It seems all too familiar.  
"Who...are you...?" I call out, only to have it come out in a whisper.  
The person realizes he's not the only one here. He turns around and I try to look at his face...  
  
"You think she's dead?"  
"She's breathing, so I have doubts that she is dying."  
"So maybe she'll be okay, ya?"  
I hear these voices as I slowly fade back to reality. I slowly open my eyes and let my blurry vision clear.  
"Ugh..."  
"Wakka, she's awake."  
When my vision finally cleared, I saw two faces looking over me. One was a woman, wearing a familiar black dress and an expressionless face. Her belly was...er...slightly round. The other was a guy who had funny orange hair that could defy the law of physics. Were they who I think they---  
"You cause quite a stir, ya? You were lucky we saw you.", the guy said.  
"You must have fought alot of fiends on the way to here.", the lady added.  
"Yeah, thanks. You guys are lifesavers. I thank you, Wakka and Lulu."  
  
They looked pretty suprised when I knew and said their names. Uh-oh. Think fast, Alyssa, think fast.  
"Er...You two are famous! You both are two of the six legendary guardians of the great High Summoner Yuna who defeated Sin!"  
They seem to have relaxed when I said this. So far so good.  
"Well then, may we have your name?", Lulu asks.  
I open my mouth to speak, but then.  
"Don't say your true name....."  
I turn and see a small boy with a hood shadowing his face. Fayth? Maybe I should listen to him since he always seems to be right.  
"My name is Lesca. I come from the city of Luca.", I say. Thank all the good deities for pen names.  
"So what brings you to Besaid, Lesca?", Lulu asks once more.  
Oh no. That is a good question. What am I doing here?  
"I'm a Sphere Hunter.", I lied. "I got seperated my group."  
"A Sphere Hunter? But you look so young, ya!" Wakka said.  
I stand up and jump from the bed. Then I do the "Rikku pose." You know what I'm talking about.  
"Nothing's impossible for LeReTi!"  
What am I saying!? I am getting deeper into this mess.  
  
O_oo_OO_oo_OO_oo_OO_oo_OO_oo_OO_oo_OO_oo_OO_oo_OO_o End Chapter 2  
  
Lesca: And I'll stop there! Review please! Flames will be used to burn people who sent them. Ja ne! ^_^ 


	3. Just Keep Swim, er, Walking!

Lesca: HEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRREEEEEEEEEE. THIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSS CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRR THREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!  
  
Baralai: What is she doing?  
  
Gippal: O.o;;; Uh.....  
  
Auron: She's practicing on how to speak "Whale."  
  
Lesca: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIING AAAAAAAAA GOOOOOOOOOOD JOOOOOOOB OOOOOOOOOON IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT! ^_^  
  
All Forced Bishonen Assistants of the Fic: ...............  
  
Lesca: Hmmmm...*gets an idea**walks up to F.B.A.F.* Hey Mr. Grumpy Guys...When life gets you down, you know what you gotta do?  
  
Auron: No.  
  
Gippal: I don't wanna know what you gotta do when life gets you down.  
  
Baralai: Please, NO!  
  
Lesca: *singing* Just keep swimming. Just keep swimming, swimming, swimming. What do we do? We swim, swim.  
  
Gippal: MY EARS THEY BUUUUUUURN!!!!!  
  
Baralai: BEING SHOT IN THE HEAD BY GIPPAL IS BETTER THAN THIS!!!  
  
Auron: Lesca, no singing...  
  
Lesca: *singing* Ho ho ho ho ho ho! I love to swim! When you want to swim---  
  
Auron: See, I'm going to get stuck now with that song now that it's in my head!  
  
Lesca: Sorry.  
  
DISCLAIMER: DOES IT LOOK LIKE I OWN ANYTHING!?  
  
O_oo_OO_oo_OO_oo_OO_oo_OO_oo_OO_oo_OO_oo_OO_oo_OO_o ~Alyssa/Lesca's POV~  
  
Okay, I denied my real name, I lied that I was from Luca, and that I was a Sphere Hunter. Now I know how Tidus feels. Oh...P-Poopie! What am I supposed to do now? How can I find my friends? Riding S.S. Liki is out of the question since I happen to get seasick... Oh man, what now?  
"LeReTi?", Wakka said dumbfoundedly.  
"Yeah, we're the Phoniexwings! A new group of Sphere Hunters, traveling by only foot, hover, regular ship, or chocobo!", I say in triumph.  
I think I'm getting a little too into this. And also, what I said was a stupid move.  
"So...A Sphere Hunter, ya?", Wakka said.  
"Maybe you can help Wakka with something, Lesca?", Lulu asked.  
"What's in it for me?", I asked, politely, so I don't sound greedy.  
"How does 1500 gil sound?", Lulu offered, presenting a handful of gil.  
"Okay!", I ran to the hut's exit. "Phoniexwings at your service!"  
Another stupid move. I'm getting into deeper trouble.  
"You want me to WHAT!?", I screamed almost making Wakka go deaf.  
"Hey, hey!", Wakka waved his arms in front of him frantically."Calm down, ya?"  
"Calm down? CALM DOWN!?", I screech."HOW CAN I CALM DOWN IF I HAVE TO STROLL INTO A FIEND-INFESTED CAVE, GRAB A SPHERE, TOTALLY KNOWING THAT WHEN I FIND A SPHERE A BIG FIEND APPEARS!!!!"  
"Uh...How about I go with you?", Wakka suggested.  
"Oh, yeaah...A guy with a blitzball for a weapon is supposed to make me FEEL BETTER.....", I say sarcastically."Anyway, don't you have any other more important concerns, DADDY?"  
"Er....What?", Wakka tries to deny it, but I know better.  
"Don't pretend that you don't know, Wakka. You're going to be a father soon, so you stay here and leave the fiend-fighting to me.......ya!", I mimick.  
"Well...Okay...Be careful not to get killed, all right?", Wakka says.  
"You can count on the Phoniexwings!", I grinned as I pranced down the path.  
Is it me, or did the fiends get weaker? Or am I getting stronger? I can manage to kill off an iron giant single-handedly now...Sweeeeeeeet. I started running over the bridges of Besaid Falls when...  
"Hey, look out!"  
"Huh?", I get very puzzled, only to find my self narrowly face to metal with one of those machina scooter car thingys. "WAAAAAAH!!!"  
I screamed and jump to the side of the path as the skidoo thingy's driver crashed into a tree. It was a "shorter-than-me" girl, wearing a huge blue cap, a teal shirt with long sleeves that goes down to her knees, and green overalls. She has blue eyes and brown shoulder length hair.  
"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't see you!", the girl said. "Miss, are you okay?"  
"Yeah, yeah I'm fine.", I stand up and brush off the dust on me."I'm on my way to a cave---"  
"Ooo! Ooo!", the girl interrupted."I've seen a cave!"  
"Really? Where?", I say gleefully.  
Apparently the girl has ignored me as she stuck out a sleeve.  
"Hi. I'm Jenova."  
"WHERE'S THE CAVE!? WHERE'S THE CAVE!?", I questioned hysterically.  
"Oh! Oh! It's this way! Follow me!", Jenova said as she ran off.  
"YEEES! THANK YOU! THAAANK YOU!!!", I say as I follow.  
Soon she started to slow down. Then she looks back with a different expression on her face. Soon she took a sharp turn left. Huh? Is she trying to loose me? But then stopped and turned angerly to me.  
"Will you quit it?", she yelled.  
"What?", I say confusedly.  
"I'm trying to run here. What, island ain't big enough for you?"  
"Huh?"  
"You got a problem, buddy? Huh? Huh? Do 'ya? Do 'ya? Do 'ya?", she puts up her dukes."You want a piece of me? Yeah, oooh, I'm scared now!"  
"Wait a minute..."  
"Stop following me okay!?"  
"What? You're showing me which way the cave is!"  
"A cave? Hey, I've seen a cave. It's this way, it's this way. Follow me!", she is about to run off, but then I stop her.  
"Wait a minute, wait a minute! What is going on? You already told me which way the cave is!"  
"I did? Oh dear..."  
"If this is some kind of practical joke, it's not funny! And I know funny..I'm related to a Hypello!"  
"No, it's not. I know it's not. I'm so sorry. See, I suffer from short-term memory loss."  
"Short-term memory loss..I don't believe this!"  
"No, it's true. I forget things almost instantly. It runs in my family..or at least I think it does. Hmmm..where are they?", Jenova thinks for a while and looks at me."Can I help you?  
"......Something's wrong with you, really.", I grimaced."You're wasting my time. I have to find that cave."  
Jenova thought for a while and walked toward me.  
"Hey, Ms. Grumpy Girl...When life gets you down, you know what you gotta do?"  
"I don't wanna know what you gotta do when life gets you down.", I glare at her.  
"Just keep walking. Just keep walking, walking, walking. What do we do? We walk, walk.", she sings.  
"Jenova, no singing."  
I managed to get to the cave and surviving Jenova's singing when I reached there.  
"Ho ho ho ho ho ho! I love to walk! When you want to walk..."  
"See, I'm going to get stuck now with that song now that it's in my head!"  
"Sorry."  
  
O_oo_OO_oo_OO_oo_OO_oo_OO_oo_OO_oo_OO_oo_OO_oo_OO_o  
  
Lesca: Yes, I am addicted to Finding Nemo. Please read and review! Flames are not accepted! 


	4. No Eating Here Tonight!

Gippal: Um...Uh...Hi...Gippal here...Lesca is currently...  
  
Lesca: Grpphlghfzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz....  
  
Baralai: ...Sleeping. -.-;  
  
Gippal: Quick, let's escape!  
  
Baralai: YEAH!!!  
  
Gippal: YEAH!!!  
  
Gippal/Baralai: YEEEEEEEEEEEEEAH!!!!!!!!*runs away*  
  
Lesca: Zzzzzz...Are you going to eat that? Careful with that hammer....Zzzzzzzzzzzz...  
  
Auron: Wait, there's a...*splat**exasperated sigh*...Magical Insane Authoress Force Field of Sugary Happy Love of Doom....  
  
Gippal/Baralai: Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwww...  
  
Lesca: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz...monkey has my money...Zzzzzzzz...  
  
Auron: ....She sleeps like a dead chocobo.  
  
Lesca: Zzzzzzzzzzzz...Yes, I'm a natural blue...Zzzzzzzzz...  
  
Baralai: You think she'll ever get up?  
  
Lesca: Look out! Penguins eat people!*wakes up* AAAAAAAAAAAH!!!  
  
Gippal: *smacks Baralai on the head*  
  
Baralai: Ow! What!?  
  
Disclaimer: Lesca is the queen of nothing!  
  
~Lesca's words of Wisdom #3: With December's burning brownish orange clock work chickens gone westside I forgot the edited happy Mad Orange Fluoride Odors had just gotten Christmasy. I SAY, BOY!!! Pay attention, son! LeReTi shall convert to the Phoniexwings- SPHERE HUNTER GROUP OF THE GODS, or all of mankind will be scooter bombed.~  
  
~Lesca's words of Wisdom #4: I prefer Burger King sardine LNRs downloading 'debidobu!' rather than an alien substance that burns in your pan when you go to the toilet.~ O_oo_OO_oo_OO_oo_OO_oo_OO_oo_OO_oo_OO_oo_OO_oo_OO_o  
  
~Lesca~  
"Hoo doot doo doot doot doo doot. Whoo-hoo! La la la la la la.", Jenova sang as she looked at the pitch blackness."Just keeps going on, doesn't it? Echo! Echo!"  
"Jenova, do you see anything?", I ask.  
"Aaah! Something's got me!", she screamed.  
"That was me. I'm sorry.", I apologize.  
"*gasp*Who was that?"  
"Who could it be!? It's me!"  
"Are..are you my conscience?"  
I am stuck in this dark cave, with one healing item, and with a midget who can't even remember her own name.  
"Yeah, yeah. I'm your conscience.", I went along."We haven't spoken for a while. How are you?"  
"Hmm, can't complain.", Jenova replied.  
"Yeah? Good. Now, Jenova, I want you to tell me..do you see anything?"  
"I see..I see a light."  
"A light."  
"Yeah. Over there. Hey, conscience. Am I dead?"  
"No, I see it too."  
We walk up to a orange glowing sphere and stared at it admiringly.  
"It's so.......pretty.", Jenova swooned.  
"I'm feeling...happy.", I grinned happily and stupidly. "Which is a big deal for me....Another victory for the Phoniexwings!"  
I pick up the sphere and turned to go out but in front of me was...A VERY HUGE FIEND IN THE SHAPE OF A DRAGON THAT BREATHS FIRE!!!!!!!!!!  
"Good feeling's gone.", my eyes widened.  
"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWR!!!!!!!!", Flame Dragon roared.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!", me and Jenova screamed.  
"Um...Do I have to fight that thing?", I ask nervously.  
"Eh...Er...YES!!!!!", Jenova pushed me towards Flame Dragon.  
"Eek!"  
Battle time! I pull out my guns and point them at Flame Dragon. I tried rapid firing a Trigger Happy attack, but it didn't seem to have any effect on it. I was almost giving up until I saw something gleaming tucked into my blue half skirt thing. While avoiding Flame Dragon's attacks, I pulled it out.  
"A Garment Grid!", I exclaim happily.  
I quickly reviewed what Dresspheres I have: Gunner, Alchemist, and...  
"Gun Mage!", I was even more happy at the sight of my most favorite Dressphere.  
All of a sudden, the Garment Grid started glowing and rised to the air and stars trapped in bubbles circled around me only to dissapear once they circle over my head. The Garment Grid then glowed even brighter until I was surrounded by a light. Soon that light turned into an aurora then my clothes started to glow. Pyreflies flew out of my clothes and started to fly around me. Then my clothes started to morph into another outfit. Soon I found myself in the middle of a strange glyph, wearing a purple, blue, and yellow striped skirt with a purple top. I was holding a crazy looking gun thingy.  
"I know all about you~!", I taunted as I used Scan on it. "Hmmmm...So you absorb fire elemental attacks...But your weak against ice...Interesting..."  
I look at my right hand. On wrist was a Firey Gleam bracelet, that's good so I get healed instead of being hurt if the dragon breathes fire on me, and on my finger there's...A White Ring! Perfect!  
"Blizzara!", I close my eyes then I concentrate.  
Then all of a sudden, out of the sky fell out a big, huge....iceberg. Strangely enough, it killed the wretched thing. "Whoo-hoo!", I started to sing. "We did it, we did it! Oh yeah, yeah, yeah! No eating here tonight, whoo!  
"Eating here tonight!", me and Jenova sang while we danced around.  
"Jenova...", I stopped singing.  
"No, no, no eating here tonight.", Jenova continued to sing. "Cuz you on a DIET--"  
"JENOVA!!! Let's get out of here!" O_oo_OO_oo_OO_oo_OO_oo_OO_oo_OO_oo_OO_oo_OO_oo_OO_o  
  
Lesca: Yay! Chappie 4 is COMPLETE! *Mission Complete music from FFX-2 plays* Please leave feedback! Flames are not accepted! *dances to the music and starts singing "Ze Hypello Mixsh"* 


End file.
